1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite cable and a wire harness, and more particularly to a composite cable and a wire harness for connecting a wheel side and a vehicle body side together in a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electrically driven braking devices have been used in vehicles such as automobiles. As the electrically driven braking devices, an electro-mechanical brake (EMB) and an electric parking brake (EPB) are known.
The electromechanical brake is also simply referred to as an electrically driven brake or an electric brake, and is configured to control the rotational driving force of dedicated electric motors provided in each wheel of the vehicle in accordance with the operation amount (pedal effort or displacement amount) of the brake pedal by the driver, with pistons driven by the electric motors to press brake pads against disc rotors of the wheels, and thereby generate a braking force according to the intention of the driver.
The electric parking brake is configured in such a manner that after stopping the vehicle the driver operates a parking brake actuating switch, to drive dedicated electric motors provided in each wheel of the vehicle, with pistons driven by the electric motors to press brake pads against disc rotors of the wheels, and thereby generate a braking force.
Also, in a recent vehicle, its wheels are often mounted with sensors such as an ABS (Anti-lock Brake System) sensor for detecting the rotational speed of the running wheels, an air pressure sensor for detecting the air pressure of the tires, a temperature sensor and the like.
Therefore, a composite cable that accommodates in a common sheath a signal line for the sensors mounted on the wheels or a signal line for controlling the electromechanical brake, and a power supply line that supplies electric power to the electric motors for the electromechanical brake or the electric parking brake, is used to connect the wheel side and the vehicle body side together (see Japanese Patent No. 5541331).